The Other Half
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Roswell meets New York as the two worlds of the 8 pods clash once again. Except this time, something unexpected happens... set after Tess's death
1. Default Chapter

The Other Half

By: Nicole Lopez

Summary: Originally there were eight pods. Four were sent to Roswell and the other four were sent to a sewer in New York. So what about them- Zan, Ava, Rath, and Lonnie? Is this world enough for two sets of the "Royal Four"?

**This isn't exactly my usual style of writing, but I'm trying something new. I hope you like and the next chapter starts talking about the Roswell kids and continues on from the series finale ... with some changes of my own. I love feedback so take the 60 seconds it takes to write something back! -Niki**

Ava is the other Tess-----Lonnie, the other Isabel-----Zan is the other Max-----Rath is the other Michael

Chapter One: I'm Tired From Exploring You

**-Ava-**

"I don't know about this." I held back as Lonnie tried to convince me that nothing bad would happen.

"Don't be such a wimp Ava. Just do it," Lonnie persisted in her thick New York dialect, one which I had also learned to adapt. She wanted me to use my powers and get in some guy's head, but I wasn't so sure...

"What if something bad happens ... I mean last time . ..that guy almost died Lonnie. His brain almost exploded." Just thinking about that day made me feel horrible. After discovering my powers I thought I could make people do anything I want to and dispose of them at my will.

I could, but it came at a price. Unlike Rath and Lonnie, I wasn't willing to kill someone just because I wanted something and didn't have any money or parents for it. I didn't have the Brady Bunch life, but I wasn't a killer either, ya know? I don't know what to say for 'em.

"Would you quiet bein' a baby all the time? So what you made the guys brains explode. Big deal. He was a frickin' pedophile."

"But Lonnie-" I protested.

"Look kid do you wanna die or do you wanna live?" She held up a knife to me. I could've thrust it away in a simple thought, but once I got on Lonnie's bad side, there was no escaping her.

"I- I ... "

"Don't be a cornball."

"I'll do it." I gave in as she held the knife at my neck for a few extra seconds, beaming at her newfound dominance over me. "Lonnie, I said I'd do it."

"Good." She grinned and hopped off the couch. Moments later I was left in the solitude of the sewer. I didn't know what I was going to do next, but there was no way that I was going to be responsible for another human being's life. No way.

"What are you still doing here?" Zan wondered. I wanted to ask him where he'd been all night, but I knew it was none of my business. We were destined to be together, but we weren't married or anything. Zan himself had said that to me.

"I just wanted to do some thinkin'." I lied, picking up my bag and sliding off the couch.

"You don't have to leave." He commented. "Stay." Zan walked over to me and lightly brushed my arm.

"Come on Zan. You're stoned." I knew what he wanted from me, but I had been avoiding it for the longest time now. Ever since he had discovered sex, that's all that he's talked about and thought about. Rath had definitely rubbed off on him.

"No. I'm not ... maybe a little." Zan smiled, lighting up his whole face. I couldn't resist smiling, but instead, I turned the other way. "Ava come on." He motioned toward the back area and caressed my cheek.

"I've got things to do. See you later." I rushed away, feeling a little bad for denying him what he wanted again. I didn't know why I was being so Brady Bunch all of a sudden. It wasn't such a big thing, but I didn't want to share Zan. I wanted him all to myself. I wanted to be his wifey.

**-Zan-**

"Zan. Come back to bed." Danielle mumbled, sleepily. I was on a never- ending quest to find that one thing that would stop this endless ray of women. Ava was created to be mine, but she wouldn't have me. And even if she did, it would not end my restlessness. "Zan!" She whined.

"I'm busy!" I yelled. These human girls could be so annoyin' and whiny. I began to wonder why I even wasted my time at all. I ran my hands through my hair, remembering the dream I had last night. There was a girl . with shiny brown hair, and instantly I knew that she was the one for me. Without a doubt.

"Zanny." Danielle came in with whipped cream all over her body, revealing just the right areas. "Come here." I did as she asked, as she sweetly kissed me. "Hmmm."

"You wasted all that whipped cream." I commented.

"It's no biggie. You can always lick it off," Danielle suggested, leading me to the back part of the sewer. She was the only girl I found that didn't mind coming here with me. And for that I kept her around longer ... and she slightly resembled the girl from my dream.

**-Ava-**

I just had to get away from Zan and from it all. I kept asking myself what was I waiting around for? Zan wasn't going to change. He wasn't going to love me and Rath/Lonnie couldn't be trusted. As I walked the streets of New York, I found myself getting further and further from home, if that's what you call a sewer.

Deep down I knew that all I really wanted was a family. It seemed go great and everyone seemed so happy when they had true family. I tried to clear my head from these thoughts while taking a left and winding up face to face to a massive house.

"Wow," I whispered, as lights covered the entire yard. I stood in admiration analyzing every single feature that covered the house. There was some yelling and my concentration was broken. I hid behind the bushes, not wanting to be seen.

"I hate you!" A short, Asian girl yelled. A tall woman with blonde hair followed.

"Li-Ann, do NOT cause a scene here. This is completely unnecessary and unacceptable!" I could barely see exactly who the people were, but that name sounded familiar.

"Li-Ann?" I said a little took loud.

"Is someone there?" The woman walked closely towards where I was standing. I used my powers to make myself invisible. However, she took her slow time and by the end, my head was killing me.

Li-Ann and her mother went back into the house and there was nothing left for me to do but leave. Feeling a little better that Li-Ann's life wasn't perfect, I started to walk in the direction of where I thought I was going. Truth be told, I didn't know where the hell I was or how the hell I'd gotten there. It grew darker and darker as the trees started closing in. It sounds really stupid, but I was sure that something bad was going to happen to me. My fears came to visit me as a hand surrounded my shoulder and my name was whispered.

**-Lonnie-**

Rath and I had just done the deed, putting me in a real good mood. Hardcore alien sex could do that to you. "Zan. Yo Za!" I yelled, returning, with Rath close by my side. He held onto my waist, longing for more but I needed a break.

Rath felt like he always had to be in control and I let him, for the time being. The time would come when the Vilandra in me would come out. Then, I wouldn't take no shit from nobody, not even Zan.

"I think he's busy." Rath whispered. "We should follow his lead." I felt his tongue on the outside of my ear.

"Please Rath. Go take a shower or somethin'. You reek." I complained, prying his arms off me and walking to the room where Zan and Danielle were . either her or the flavor of the week.

"Lonnie." Zan scolded as I interrupted.

"What?"

"Thanks." Danielle slid back under the covers, trying to cover up.

"Yo, where's Ava?" I was ready to get that free tattoo. "It's getting' dark and you know how she's afraid of the dark?"

"How am I suppose to know? Do I look like her keeper?" Zan tried to pretend like he didn't care, but I knew he did.

"Yeah. All of us know you wanna fuck her. So you'd know better than me." I argued back as Zan pulled a shirt over his head. "So where is she?"

"Good question." He bounced out from under the covers, quickly pulling on boxers and his jeans without any shame whatsoever. It wasn't anything to get impressed about. Rath definitely had what Zan lacked.

"Hey, are you guys having a threesome in here or what?" Rath walked into the room with a can of Dr. Pepper in his hand.

"Don't tell me that's the last one." I mumbled.

"And so what if it is?" We got into a heated discussion over who should get the soda as Zan stayed quiet, deep in his own thoughts. He didn't even tell us to quiet actin' like babies. Right then, I knew that somethin' was up, but if it meant getting' rid of that Ava chick, would cared? I didn't really need her all that much anyway.

"We have to find her." Zan muttered, out-of-the-blue, walking towards the opening of the sewer.

"No way. That little bitch can find her way back on her own. She wanted to leave."

"I said we have to find her." Zan's voice rose a couple of notches. He walked the exit/enter of the sewer with Rath following close behind, then me. I had better things to do than look for this dumb ass heifer.


	2. They Had Me on a Leash

Chapter Two: They Had Me on a Leash

* * *

-Zan-

"Let's geter." I muttered as Danielle rushed to catch up with us.

"Where are you going?" She clung to me as I sighed. This human part of me was starting to grow stronger. I was almost feeling remorse for what I was about to do.

"Just get lost. Forget about it." I gave her a small push as Danielle stumbled backwards, dumbfounded.

"But, I don't have anywhere else to go. You told me it was okay…" Her voice trailed off. "I don't want to go back to the streets Zan. Please." She begged as I felt this emotional pressure starting to build within me.

"Get lost before I make sure you're never found again." Zan threatened, raising his hand in front of Danielle, waiting to blast her here, in front of everyone.

"Yeah. Buh-bye bitch." Lonnie smiled, happy and feeding on someone else's misery to distract her from her own emptiness.

"I'll be gone by the time you get back … and Zan, I won't be back." I nodded in response as Danielle watched, stunned as we walked away calmly, as usual.

"You know, for a second I thought youse were gonna cave in." Lonnie joked, making eye contact with some guy on the road, distracting him long enough to snatch some jewelry from the inside of coat as he nearly stumbled into the road. "Yo, Mr. Smooth, watch where you're going!" She yelled behind her, still smiling.

"Yeah." Rath watched Lonnie in amazement. "What piece of ass. And her tits…" Rath looked to see the expression on my face, which I kept hidden.

"Don't do that." I scolded my "sister" for stealing as she gave me a threatening look, but then backed off.

"It's junk shit anyway." She tossed it aside later as Rath smoldered it with his hand.

"No." I repeated myself, the anger growing inside of me. Once, I had been like them careless, stupid and that's how Khivar found us. I knew the two of them were planning something together. I could see how Lonnie looked at Khivar, in awe over his power and even more amazed at her ability to manipulate it.

To say that we were all power-hungry would be an understatement. I had the best deal of all, everyone was ordained to listen to what I said. Everyone accepted it, but less than half-heartedly.

* * *

-Max-

"Tess is gone." I whispered in disbelief. To my surprise what I thought would be relief was really a strong sense of grief. I had to hate this girl. She came between Liz, and I, made me lust after her, and have sex with her just to produce a child that she was using as a bartering tool to get back to "our home," as she called it.

Wherever she went wasn't my home. I knew were I belonged, and it was right here beside Michael, Isabel, and Liz in this jeep we were all trying to escape in.

"This is getting dangerous." Isabel whispered, afraid. I was too. What was going to happen now that they knew who we were? It wasn't like running from Agent Pierce of the FBI, or Congresswoman Whittaker. Those were just two people.

"Yeah." Liz added, holding onto my hand tightly for support.

Now, an entire force, a large group of people were after us, not to mention whatever alien enemies were among them, just waiting for the right chance to have their way with us, take our powers, and kill us.

"It's been dangerous. This is just another obstacle." Michael looked at me assumingly as I glanced at him in the backseat. According to him, I had done everything wrong. From saving Liz's life to getting myself killed. Since we'd found out that I was the leader, our relationship suffered.

"The four is … over." I muttered.

"Look Max, we have to take action. What do we do next?" Michael started with the questions, but Isabel finished them.

"What can we do? Our allies are growing smaller and smaller and our enemies are growing. Tess was the most advanced out of all of us. Did you see what she did back there? Did you see how _strong _she was? How do we know she's dead?"

"I don't feel her … essence anymore." I answered simply. I knew we had to take action, but our options were limited. "Liz has a power because I healed her. So does Kyle. Maybe if the two of them work at it, we'll be strong enough to get out of this."

"We don' t have the time for that Maxwell. It's now or never." Michael mumbled, impatiently. I knew that this time, his spur-of-the-moment, runaway attitude was right. We could either fight or run.

"Not to add pressure, but he's right." Isabel agreed, taking his side. I looked to Liz. Her eyes seemed to say that she trusted my judgment. Whatever I wanted, she wanted too.

"Graduation … after it, we'll have to find new identities. We'll all go to university, not too close or too far from Roswell."

"That's a weak plan Maxwell." Michael stated, narrowing his eyes at Liz and I. He hated that we were together. He didn't like involving Liz in this anymore than I did.

* * *

-Ava-

I walked around like one of those sad dogs without a home. Face it, I was a mutt. I no-good, starving, sad assed bitch. I knew the others weren't looking for me. They didn't give a damn about me. This is the price I paid for envying those Roswell kids, envying their friendship.

They were all Brady Bunch and shit, while we were like the fucking Osbornes. Even with the problems they had, I would give anything for a semblance of what it felt to be human and have someone care about you.

Stupid me. I sounded like some sad little sap. I was thinkin' of all this sad shit and words I didn't known I knew. It was all my fault we were in this shitty situation anyway. I got the healing stones. I _made _them bring Zan back. I thought this time he would give a shit and want me for more than my vagina. I was wrong.

I hoped we could be like those people in my visions. Those people were supposed to be us, in another life, but I didn't see that no more. I only saw the bad. We were goin' down in flames and big.

I needs to get out of the city. I needs … the subway. Too bad I don't got no money. No money, no love. I sound like a frickin' country song. I do got something they ain't, my powers. I was still afraid to use 'em though. Last time, I stayed in that guy's head too long.

* * *

-Maria-

"So what is the plan?" I asked Michael who was busy packing his things. I was so relieved at that Tess was the only casualty in the human vs. half-human battle and graduation was just a week away. One week. What would my life be like by then?

"Get out of town. One by one, we leave." He answered simply.

"Let me guess, you're first right Guerin?" I shook my head in disgust. "Why do you always have to be the first to go? Stop running Michael." I reached for his arm, but he snatched it away.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I don't run away." He argued back as I just stopped and looked at him. I was hoping I could will him to see things my way just for once, but I didn't have that kind of control over him. "You heard Liz's premonition just like I did. We stay we all die, boom boom boom, one right after the other. Even you."

"I won't wait for you." I spat out in anger even though I felt that I would. Michael wasn't my first love, but the way I had permanently glued myself to his side, you couldn't convince me otherwise. He was the only one that mattered.

"Perfect." Michael licked his lips quickly before zipping up his duffel bag. "That makes things easier."

"Michael … Michael…" I called back to him, chasing him out of the place he was staying at. He just kept walking. "Wait!" I demanded, running to him and clutching him tightly. "Don't leave me." I pleaded, purposeless. "I'm so in love with you." I admitted quietly as Michael just kissed me in response.

It was a sweet, passionate kiss, but not the one I wanted. It seemed to say 'goodbye' and not 'hello.' It said everything that he could not say, that loving him was trivial at this point. He would leave, regardless of who got hurt, even himself. It was sadly and truly over.

* * *

-Rath-

"Though you could get away doll face?" Lonnie asked with a smirk as Ava folded her arms across her chest. That was my girl.

"Yo, can we get this show on the road?" I pointed to the last subway whose doors were about to open.

"I'm not gonna go with youse. I'm through with youse." Ava admitted as I rested my back against one of the columns in the station.

"You don't got no a choice." Lonnie demanded.

"Zan, I want out."

"No." He grabbed her up quickly, forcing her onto the subway despite her screams. Ha. This night had been one big bore. We got no money to show fo it. No shiny new toys, no food at home. Lonnie and I would take care of it.

I gave her my dirty look, shaking my tongue at her.

"You doesn't give up, does you?" She pulled me in for a sloppy kiss.

"When'd you get that?" I noticed her new tongue ring.

"When you and Zan been arguing in that street. You like?"

* * *

-Isabel-

"I talked to Jesse. I think he's on our side. He won't betray us." I told Max who looked less than comforted. Michael had already left. "Won't you say something?"

"Everything is falling apart." Max sighed. "We don't even have solace in the house we grew up in. We're hiding out like … criminals."

"What did you expect? We couldn't keep this secret forever." I explained feeling a huge hole in my chest. "I'm scared to leave without you. I mean, I know you're going to leave before me, but that doesn't stop the reality of it. Max, you and I have never been separated. Ever."

"It's just for a little while. I'll find you when it's safe."

"That's just it Max. It'll never be _safe_. Security is a rare commodity in our world and we've used up the last of it." I took a huge swallow from the water bottle in front of me. "Not only am I losing you, but mom and dad, Jesse, my senior year … everything." I sighed.

"Only figuratively. If we don't do this right, it'll be literally, Which is better?" Max challenged as I hugged him quietly.

"Jesse wants to go with me. He keeps asking about where we're going--"

"You haven't told him, have you?" Max looked at me with distrust in his eyes.

"You're just waiting for me to turn into Vilandra any second, aren't you? My loyalty is to you guys first. Jesse second. He doesn't know anything."

"Good. You should get the marriage annulled. It'll be harder for him to track you down that way." Max offered as I shook my head firmly.

"You and Michael have had your chance at love. This is mine." I voiced.

"Isabel, you don't love him. You just love the idea that you found someone you thought could protect you from this life. Look around at reality. Only you can save yourself from this, not Jesse. You're just sending him a death sentence."

"And Liz?" I asked back. "Is that not a similar situation?"

"Liz has powers."

"She _sees _things Max. Liz can't do anything if she comes face to face with one of our enemies. You know that."

"You know how complicated it is with Liz. I love her so much Isabel. I would risk a million worlds just to be with her." Max sighed, honestly.

"There we have it. She's a liability too."

"She's on the list. Jesse isn't. Kyle isn't. Maria isn't. It's just me, you, Michael, and Liz." Max answered.

* * *

-Ava-

"You're gonna pay for that little stunt." Rath threatened me as I tried not to shudder so much. He creeped me out. I seen what was going through his mind and they were sick, disgusting thoughts. I hated it.

"How'd you get to be so stupid anyway?" Lonnie wondered as I stared her down. I could try to use my powers on them, but it would be three against one and I had no plan. Lonnie was probably searching my mind right now for answers. "Damn straight." She answered.

"I want out Zan. You either let me go or I make you." I threatened as Rath looked back at Zan who was a little tipsy.

"You gonna let 'er run the show?" Rath urged.

"No."

"Show her who runs this!" Lonnie yelled, hyping Zan up even more.

"You have to stay here. No running." Zan grabbed my shoulders so tightly, it felt like he was breaking my bones.

"You're hurting me." I whined as he eased up a little.

"You gotta teach her a lesson Zan." Rath encouraged him.

"Be strong. Don't let up, bro." I rolled my eyes. The "bro" part was such bull shit. They didn't get along. They hadn't for a while now. I just hoped that Zan didn't give into their peer pressure. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Why do you do such stupid things, huh?" He yelled at me suddenly. Now, I was the enemy.

"You're drunk. Let me go." I kept my voice calm as I willed his arms from my shoulders with my mind.

"You … used your _powers _against me?" He asked, stunned.

"Please, let me go." I tried to be as genuine as possible.

"No!" Zan yelled, throwing me back, not with his powers, but with sheer human rage. I hit the wall. From there I ran and lounged at him. At first, I fought back and I fought hard. This was a losing battle on my part. Zan was at least 160 and I was only a little over 100 pounds.

I just covered my face, hoping the damage would be over soon. After a while, it was. There was blood covering my face and Zan's. I felt like a punching bag.

"You look like shit." Lonnie chimed in laughing. She and Rath had sat and watched the entire she-bang. "Yo bro, let's go out … and celebrate."

"No … I … I'm sorry Ava." Zan apologized, reaching for my hand, which I took out of fear of being hit again.

"I thought this was over." I whispered to him trying not to cry. They already thought I was a weak ass punk. "You said you wouldn't hit me again."

"I'll make it up to you. Lonnie and I will be back. Watch her Rath." Zan demanded as I almost cried out in horror. The only thing worse about being hit by Zan was being left with Rath. It had happened once when we were kids and I remembered him forcing his tongue down my throat.

"Let me go with you Zan."

* * *

-Liz-

"This is the part where Mikey G. comes back to get me." Maria muttered to me in the middle of the ceremony. I couldn't hear a word she said. All I could do was watch in awe as Max took the stage.

What was he doing? That wasn't part of the plan. The lights were all off except the one spotlight that shone on him. As he started his speech about being an outcast … I started to think about how all this happened.

Three years ago, we were so careful and now … we were about to meet our doom. I also watched as Isabel, Kyle, and Maria exited on cue. It was my turn. I didn't know if I could leave him here. I wasn't sure I could—I felt a jolt go through my body. Max was urging me to go. I could feel it.

* * *

-Rath-

I licked my lips. Ava was another nice piece of ass, one that I was going to have whether Zan liked it or not. See, I was tired of being his little wingman, doing whatever he wanted. I'm not no one's sidekick.

"I'm just going to go to sleep." Ava whispered, wrapping a bed sheet around her.

"No late night dip in the city park."

"You know?"

"Yeah. Lonnie's not the only one who can see what you're up to." I rubbed my hands together. I had been waiting for this. "You know I'm no fool. She don't love me."

"That's hard to believe." Ava snapped back.

"You're a real smart ass, you know that?"

"I'm tired Rath and it's late. Let's finish this tomorrow."

"No. We're doing this now." I jumped towards her as Ava jumped in surprise and the sheet escaped her hands. "Don't act like you don't wanna fuck."

"Please Rath. Don't make me hurt you."

"You see this?" I pointed to the bracelet on my wrist. "It makes you powerless. No one can use powers on me if I have it on."

"Fine. Whatever. Just tap into the human part of you, if it exists, and stop being an asshole."

"Funny you say things about assholes…" I smiled, licking the side of her face. "Yummy."

"Don't. Stop!" Ava had swung her fists at me, but it don't matter. I won. I win.

"I've wanted this for so long …" I kissed her forcefully, pushing her against a wall.

"No." She pleaded, looking scared shitless.

"Yes." I nodded, holding her wrists with one arm and unbuckling her pants with the other. Her protests continued until she kneed me in the balls, thinking she'd get away running through the sewer. I caught up with her quickly and brought her back, slamming her on the bed hitting her head in the process.

"Don't do this. Zan will kill you if you do."

"Zan can't stop me. No one can." I whispered back, tired of this talk. "Now, shut up bitch!" I yelled, pushing her face onto the bed, her back facing my stomach. "You're gonna like this shit!" I screamed violently thrusting myself inside of her, ignoring the fact that she didn't scream in agony.

It took away from the moment when a girl just remained calm like Ava. She didn't say nothin'. She just sat there on her back, motionless. Stupid bitch. I smacked her face when it was over, spitting on her in disgust.

"I will kill you for this." Ava kept her voice even and unemotional. "I will _crush _you."

* * *

-Maria-

"Now what?" I asked as we all met at the city lines. We were technically out of Roswell, but it was still apart of us.

"You get your lives back." Max moved to the side with Michael and Isabel.

"No. Michael don't do this to me again." I begged.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Max. I won't leave you." Liz vowed as Kyle and his father pulled up to our spot.

"Where's Jesse?" Someone asked suddenly as Isabel looked down, sad.

"He had been planning to turn me in all along. I lied to him about where we were going and what we were doing. When the government finds out that he lied to them … he'll be over." She sighed a tear brimming her eyes.

"We can't just stand here and wait forever. Let's go." Michael demanded as Max and Isabel hopped into the car they got just for this purpose, under their new identities.

"Come on Maria." Liz pulled me in another vehicle with her.

"I told him I wasn't coming back." I answered as Michael pretended like he hadn't been watching me.

"Forget about that. You can have your little pathetic fight later."

"Liz, you once told me to keep my big fat nose out of your love life. It's your turn to stay out of mine." I muttered. "I really just came to make sure you were okay."

"I won't be. Not without you." Liz started crying uncontrollably.

"Would someone shut her up?" Michael asked, irritated.

"Kyle and I will stay behind. We'll let you know if anything happens here." Maria offered.

"No. We'd have to lose contact completely. We need Kyle with us. He should be developing powers any day now." Max explained, talking directly to me for the first time tonight.

"Then, I'll stay. Maybe I'll get a new identity and Isabel can use her dream warp powers to find me. I'll never be too far away." I backed away, shutting the car door as Michael locked them inside. I would have my own life. I'd always talked about how my life would be without the aliens. Now, I was getting a chance to explore it.

"Before you go Liz … I didn't tell you … I got into that fashion school. I was going to blow it off, but now … I think I'll go. It's in Vegas. Nevada. Please come and find me Liz." I begged as she nodded. I opened my purse and looked at the person I was supposed to be … Gisella Mimi Bianchi … who had also applied to school is Vegas. I guess it was in my plans all along.

The cars pulled away and Michael lingered for a while as if to give me a chance to change my mind. Once the cars were out-of-sight, he seemed to give up and sped off after them.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the graphicness this chapter. The rest of the story won't be as graphic and will be rated down. Please review … and if you see major grammar errors, many of them were intentional. –NL)


	3. I Know that I'll be Leaving Soon

Chapter Three: I Know That I'll be Leaving Soon

-Ava-

I lay in Rath's piss and semen. I was disgusted with myself. I just sat there and took it, but I was limited in what I could do. Maybe I should just surrender myself. Maybe it was alls over. My mind begin racing as I struggled not to cry.

"Don't be baby Ava." I talked to myself, thrilled that the other three were still gone. Maybe I slept through the day. I didn't know. Alls I wanted was to be free from this prison. Out-of-the-blue, I started with the visions again, seeing the past sucked major ass.

I tried not to cry, I really did, but it happened anyway. Those damn tears were inevitable. In the mist of my crying fest, I felt like a part of me had died. I didn't know if it was from being raped, violated, abused, pissed on, humiliated, or torn down, but it awoke somethin' in me.

I had to leave New York this time. No play-play, but strictly on the real. Roswell … but first, I had to get even with Rath. Gathering up the sheets and stuffing them in a bag, I took a trench coat and put it on to hide my tattered clothing.

I called the cops on my way over, to brief 'em and tell 'em the story. Maybe I was puttin' these humans in danger, but a little jail time would do him good … and give me time to run. The only one left to deal with was Lonnie.

Once I got pay back on her ass, Zan would falter, like the weak leader he was. It was the first of May. I only had two days before I needed to get outta here.

-Ava-

I smiled to myself. I outsmarted them all. They never thought I would use my abilities against them, but I did. Zan was sittin' there like a freakin' idiot thinkin' he had me back. Getting into people's heads had its perks.

Now, I was on my way to Roswell, New Mexico, on a bus back to some people who gave a damn about me. It was the beginning of May. The 3rd. I wondered what the weather would be like there.

Ha. Who'da thought I'd get out? I triumphed in my success over them for a while until … I felt it. It felt like something within me had died. What the hell? What was going on? I had felt it before after the 'incident.' It wouldn't go away. I had to hurry and get to Roswell, fast. Something was up.

**-Michael- **

"Whoa. Tess?" I stopped my motorcycle as I looked at the girl who was standing on the road with her thumb out.

"Guess again. It's Ava." She called back. I had seen her before, but that was over a year ago. I could've sworn it was Tess except she had this insanely long orange-juice colored hair and her clothes were all torn. But, besides that, the only thing that gave her away was the accent.

"What the hell happened to you?" I wondered, keeping my distance. "Better yet, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm going into Roswell. Will you take me?"

"Wait. You do _not _want to go there right now." I began. "We're all trying to get out now. It's not safe."

"You sure spill the beans easy for someone who don't know if I'm really Ava or not. You should work on that kid."

"Who else looks and talks like you?" I shot back even though she was right.

"Accents are easy." Ava challenged, changing hers to a Midwestern one. "The bus got detoured in Indiana for a little while."

"So … what's with the face?"

"Oh. That." Ava looked away nervously. "Long story short, we all got in this huge ass fight. I couldn't take it no more. I left. I hope I ain't intruding." I sighed. My instincts were telling me to leave her there.

If she came, the others would follow her, but she looked a mess.

"Get on." I offered. "You sure picked a time to come … Tess is dead you know?"

"Lucky I'm here then." Ava responded, resting her hands around my waist lightly. I had never felt so bad for someone else in my life, besides Maria. I just didn't really _care _about what happened to other people, but her story seemed so close to mine.

The whole story would reveal itself soon, but my guess was that Ava's past wasn't too different from mine.

**-Maria- **

It wouldn't be that hard, being Gisella Mimi Bianchi. I had already practiced with this New Jersey/ New York accent. It wasn't huge like those Staten Island people, but a little more subtle. A quick hair chop and change to a deep brown really made me look like a new person.

I even hit the tanning bed, something that was not me, to fit in this role better. I took it like an acting job, researching where I'd be from, how people acted there, changed my interests, everything.

That's how I would be spending my entire summer and now after a few weeks without the Roswell gang, I was starting to make myself believe that this was the life for me, I was meant to have this life.

The only pitfall was that I was stuck with my mom's beat-up Acura. I should've had one of the guys change it into something more glamorous, more … something for me.

"Please." I begged, to God to … whomever that this car would work. I had just forced myself to divulge in shameless shopping fit, spending a lot of the little money I'd saved up, and resorting to credit cards that I knew I couldn't pay off.

If I could just keep this car working, find a steady job, and a place to stay until school started…

"Come on." I whispered, slamming the car door and trying the ignition. No luck. I tried again. Still stalling. "Please baby." I kissed the steering wheel and tried again and again. Nothing. "Great." I hopped out of the car, walking towards the hood of which I knew nothing about. Michael handled that for me.

I went to open it anyway, but it didn't happen. I felt so dumb out there like those bimbos in high school I used to despise. Now, I was one of them.

"Need help?"

"No, I've got it." I muttered back, determined to get it myself.

"You might hurt your car." The voice yelled back as I turned around to see a light-haired guy facing me.

"It can't possibly look much worse." I joked, turning on the accent … a little.

"You from around here?"

"Is anyone?" I joked back referring to the fact that everyone in LV was a tourist. "I'm actually from New York, Staten Island."

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"College. Fashion school." I answered back, as I watched him open the hood easily and starting to move his hands around rapidly.

"Saving the world one bad outfit at a time?" He asked back.

"Are you making fun of me?" I wondered. "I know I'm sitting on the side of the road, with a car filled with shopping bags like I'm some lost Barbie, but I'm not."

"I didn't say you were. You did."

"If you're going to give me attitude you can just go away. I'll get someone else to help me."

"It's just a joke Miss … Staten Island, but have it your way." The guy backed off as I waited for someone else, an older less talkative person to arrive. It was then that I realized that I didn't get his name or even know a thing about that guy, but I practically gave him my life story. I had to be better about that. It was no telling if the feds or the Skins would track me down to get to the rest of the crew.

**-Ava- **

"This is the secret hiding place?" I looked around and laughed. We were at some shack.

"No. We don't trust you enough for that." A guy that looked like Zan admitted. Max was his name. I _sort of _remembered him.

"I can read minds. You can't hide anything from me and I ain't got nothing to hide from you." I spoke truthfully.

"I don't think she should be here. With her here, how long until the others show up?" Isabel stepped in as I rolled my eyes. Even on the other side she was still just like Loni. We don't click.

"She'd complete the four." Michael explained. "And like she said, she can read our minds make us see things, do whatever … that's a power we can't afford to have against us."

"Just give us time to think." Max commanded as Michael walked out the place, slamming the door and shit. I followed.

"What are you pissed about? Youse all got it easy."

"We're on the run. We have two humans with us and Max can't make up his damn mind."

"You still talk too much." I answered, leaning on the railin like he was doing. "I mean shit … I don't hear no problem. Sounds like youse got a chance to start all over, like choices and shit."

"There are no choices when you always play follow the leader." Michael joked.

"No shit." I smiled. "But on the real yo, youse lucky." I admitted. "I wish I could starts over like youse all. Zan gonna be all over my ass when they find me."

"Not if we can help it." Michael answered, standing up for me, which was so fucking random.

"Really?" I looked to the other two who looked like that had a lot runnin thru their minds. I started playing with my jacket, or what was left of it after Zan got his beastly hands on it. "Cool." I nodded. This was mad cool, and weird because they look so much like the assholes who were out lookin for me now. I could already feel Lonnie trying to get in my head.

-Max- 

"Okay, I've mapped it all out. We can so totally get out of here Max, for good." Liz began showing me a stack of papers with random lines and diagrams that only made sense to the Liz Parker mind.

"Now, can you explain this again?"

"Max, it's really simple. You're the blue dot, I'm the yellow--"I still wasn't getting it. It didn't help that I was distracted by her. The smell of her hair and just being this close to her... What would I do if I could just talk to her and be truly open about everything? If I could just get a little closer... "Max, are you paying attention?"

I nearly jumped out of my body. Liz almost caught me doing what … I shouldn't have been doing.

"Yeah, dots, right … we're dots now?" I grinned.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so anyway … Isabel's the pink, Maria's the green--"

"Maria?"

"Sorry." Liz apologized immediately. "Even though she's not here, she's still here to me."

I just nodded silently. Touchy subject, very touchy … almost as bad as what was going on with me and her. "How's Michael?"

"You're not allowed to ask that." Max answered.

"If it makes you happy, I've lost contact with her completely and … after my plan, we'll all be completely different people."

"Like you haven't changed enough." I mumbled, my eye drawn to the huge ring on her left hand, again. It was this huge, big constant reminder that there was someone out there who could give her something I couldn't like security and promise their everything and truly give it wholly.

"Well, it's getting late and … just look over all these, study them, memorize them, and it'll make sense okay?" Liz demanded, ignoring my statement earlier.

"Yeah." I nodded, reaching towards her to say goodbye as our bodies brushed briefly. In that short time, a flash appeared of Liz and I … together.

"Max." Liz whined sternly, pulling away before the vision got less platonic. "You can't do that anymore. I'm going to be someone else's wife."

"I didn't mean it. It's just that every time we touch--"

"Then, we'll stop touching. I'll see you later." Liz ran off hurriedly leaving all kinds of thoughts going through my mind.

(A/N: I finally updated this! I just realized how many stories that I have that I need to finish … and asap. So I'm thinking that this one is going to be pretty short. Hope you're still reading … review. –NL)

* * *


	4. Tell Me What’s My Lesson

**Chapter Four**: **Tell Me What's My Lesson**

**Weeks Later… **

* * *

**-Michael-**

"Okay, so tell me why did I have to become the red head? I look like I should've been a part of the movie _Annie _or something." Isabel complained as I just rolled my eyes. We all had to adapt to our new lives. Isabel was now Kayla Avery, who was 16 years old, Liz was 20 year old Melaina and had shorter, darker hair, Max was Daniel, and I was … wait, who was I again?

"Hey, tell me what it is again." I whispered to Max who gave Isabel a look. She started to talk.

"Daniel. You're Daniel. Max is Cameron, I'm Kayla, Liz is Melaina and--"

"And I'm Connor." Kyle popped up from under the seat of the car we were sitting in.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Ava commented with a grin on her face. "Nice entrance."

"Thanks."

"Kyle. What are you _doing _here? And how did you … find us?" Liz wondered, her short black hair bobbing from left to right as she scolded him.

"When you guys left, I ditched town too and decided that it wasn't as fun going solo--"

"So you stalked us?" Isabel finished.

"Not exactly. I saw you … in a dream. I was thinking about where you guys were and then you popped up in my heads. I knew it was a long shot even coming here, but it just happened." Kyle explained.

"No way. How did you…" Isabel's voice trailed off.

"It doesn't matter how you did it. You have to go back." I demanded, pulling the car over to the side.

"No way. There's no way I'm going back there. It'll look suspicious." Kyle argued.

"Look, I don't care where you go or what you do, but get the hell out of the car. Now." I commanded coolly.

"Michael, you aren't serious … he has nowhere to go." Liz argued.

"Maxwell, we already look suspicious enough as it is. Five of us is more than enough, right?"

"I'm sorry Liz … he's right." Max agreed. "He can't stay with us … but you can stay in town, but from this moment on … we're strangers. If we happen to meet, that's fine, but we don't know you and you don't know us."

"Okay." Kyle smiled in agreement. "Quick question … how did you bring Tess back to life?"

"Hehehe." Ava chuckled impossibly softly for someone as brash and abrasive as she was. "I ain't no Tess. Ava from New Yor--"

"And that's all you need to know about her." Max explained as Michael started up the car again.

"Get under the seat … and don't get out until it gets dark, got it?" He demanded.

* * *

**-Liz-**

"Is it just me or is Michael being pretty bossy?" I asked Max who nodded in agreement. It was so odd seeing him with dirty blonde hair and he was growing it out which really freaked me out.

"Staring at my hair again?"

"I'm trying to get used to it. And you. Everything … and this tanning thing that you have me doing." I pulled Max in for a hug. Even though we were sitting on a couple of bean bag chairs, it didn't feel awkward. "But I would be anyone as long as I got to stay with you." I explained, resting my head on his shoulder.

Max didn't say anything. We just kept going back and forth in our convoluted mess that never seemed to end. I had to tell myself that Liz and Max couldn't be together, but maybe Mel and Connor could make it work and maybe Tess dying was the best thing that could've happened to all of us. It gave us the chance we needed to start all over.

I pushed the thoughts of Tess from my mind. That happened back in May. Now, it was September and the only thing that mattered was the future. I breathed in his scents and tried to ingrain them in my mind forever.

I knew that in a few hours an R.A. would be coming by to check the dorm for boys and Max would have to leave. It was so hard not being able to be with him all the time and I constantly worried about him and what he was doing, if he was okay…

But the good thing about my situation was that I had a room to myself. It was a corner room, so it was less than half the size of the double rooms, but there was enough space in here for the both of us.

"I love you so much L—Melaina." He corrected himself.

"God, this is so difficult." I whispered, looking up at him and kissing his lips softly. "I just want to hear you say my name."

"I know but … Mel and Cameron forever, okay?" He stood up suddenly as if not wanting to talk about the situation anymore. "I have to go soon." Max added as I stood up too.

"Okay." I nodded. "I have a ton of poli-sci homework. I'll be up all night."

"Yeah … and I've got to keep going with the job search."

"One more hug." I begged as Max wrapped his arms around me, which send a surge of energy through my body. "And kiss." I demanded as he started to walk away. Immediately a series of images flashed through my mind … the day we met, how he saved me, future Max, and everything. I pulled away when I saw future Max.

"You should go." I explained as Max walked away silently. I didn't know if he had seen what I had seen or not, but any time I heard about future Max, it made me cringe. Future Max meant that LizandMax couldn't exist and I couldn't deal with losing my best friend _and _the guy that introduced me to love.

And as soon as Max left, I was brought back to the reality that I couldn't do this, that Liz Parker was dead. With her when Liz and Max. It had only been a few months, but Melaina belonged to someone else some guy who Liz Parker felt sorry for because she knew that Melaina could never love anyone else but Cameron.

* * *

**-Ava-**

This new life was pretty fucking awesome. Every day was a battle to keep Lonnie blocked out, but I knew by now that they wasn't giving a shit about me.

"Youse goin to the bars tonight … I mean you?" I corrected myself. New York Ava was gone. Mid-Western Ava lived here now.

"I don't know. Last time--"

"Was bad." I finished for him. "But look … _Daniel_, I'm working the bar tonight and I make sure that everyone leaves with a good time."

"Yeah?" He looked up at me, his expression changing from his normal stick-in-the-mud self.

"I promise youse—damn! I can't get rid of that."

"It'll take time." Max admitted. "And by the way, you're the only one who is still calling me Daniel. Danny sounds better."

"I like Daniel. It makes you sound all cookie cutter and shit." I laughed. "So how's the bike shop?"

"Boring as hell."

"Really?" I propped my head to the side like I seen those preppy girls on TV do. Like those chicks from that _the Hills _shit.

"You're working really hard to be this new chick, aren't you?"

"Except the hair." I started playing with my long hair. It wasn't long when I was back in New York. It was short, like Halle Berry short, but I had to change it up. Now it was to the middle of my back, hella blonde with streaks of black shit everywhere. "Yo Daniel, you miss her don't you?"

"Don't know who you're talking about." He denied, blocking me out of his mind. I hate when he do that shit. I could see them images of Maria.

"Yeah youse … you know that Conner kid can find her, if yous—you want to see her." I offered.

"I can't do that and put her in danger like that? Besides, I think your Connor friend is a dumbass."

"If you ain't gonna go find 'er, then why sulk like a baby? Get some balls and either be with her or move on."

* * *

**-Maria-**

I kept having these dreams, these dreams of like what would've happened if I had gone with them. I should have just ignored everything that Michael said and hopped in the car, the trunk … whatever it took.

I thought by my second and a half month of being here, that by September I would be over it and the situation, but even if I met cool people here, which I hadn't, they couldn't compare to Liz or Michael or even Max and Isabel. When you go through such life altering stuff with them, you can't just forget it. It stays for you forever.

Now I was lying here in the middle of the night, with some random guy I had been "seeing" and I couldn't even enjoy it. This, what I was doing now, was what college students did. They _dated _people, which was really code for "hooking up," which was really code for going all the way.

For some unknown reason, I thought that this … what I was doing here, would help me to move on, but it just eased me temporarily. And afterwards, I just went back to comparing the guy to Michael, which let's face it was on opposite sides of the spectrum. Making love with someone is different from just having sex.

"Can you move your arm?" I asked, not really caring whether or not I was waking him up. "Hey … Kalain, wake up."

"What is it?" He muttered, his eyes fluttering open. If my mind wasn't so messed up right now, I would find his hazel-green eyes amazingly beautiful. I just found him annoying.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I lied as he moved his arm so that I could get out of the bed. After closing the door behind me, I tried to shake off what I had done and _without _the influence of alcohol. This was done of my own free will.

I sunk down to the tiles in the bathroom, contemplating whether or not I should do it. Liz had told me that if I needed her, ever, in case of an emergency … she gave me this … crystal thing and I knew that I shouldn't use it but—

"Gisella, you alright in there?"

"Fine!" I yelled back, trying to find a place to stash my only link left to my old world. I sighed, upset that I was disturbed from at least fantasizing about what I wanted to do. "Can I use your phone?" I asked as Kalain nodded, looking at me and smiling.

_Don't do that … PLEASE don't do that_, I secretly begged. As if I wasn't feeling guilty enough, I was starting to think that Kalain was thinking of me as more than a once a week booty call … even thinking those two words together made me feel disgusting.

"Of course. It's over there." He answered, stroking my face affectionately. "Isn't it a little late to be calling someone?"

"I was going to call a cab to go home--"

"Don't. Stay the night and I'll take you back in the morning." Kalain pleaded as I agreed. I climbed back into the bed and let myself be kissed by him and then kissed him in return. I think we both knew what was going to happen next … since when did I become such a whore?

(A/N: Shame on me! This has been sitting on my computer for about a year now and chapter five has been done for _months_. I have to re-read this story all over again and try to figure out where I was going with it. I could **use your help**. Should I center the story more on the **Roswell four **or the "**other half**" like I started to? Luv. --NL)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Somebody's Me**

**

* * *

**

**-Liz-**

After I kissed Max I knew that it was the wrong thing to do. The _stupid _thing to do. After all, I was still "engaged." I just hadn't talked to my fiancé in a while and had no idea how this was going to work. Technically speaking, Liz Parker was dead.

She disappeared in the middle of graduation and a few weeks later her car was found abandoned with traces of her blood on the interior. I tried to turn my mind away from how much the news probably killed my parents, and what's more that my body was never found…

I wondered if they were still looking for me… and the fiancé thing was terribly complicated because of that. I had left him a little clue letting him know that I was still alive. He was somewhere in Washington probably driving himself crazy over finding me while I was in California, literally right under his nose … that's if he had even found the ring that I left with him.

But even if Jason did go and put all the clues together, Tess had left something behind for us in case this happened… a face-shaping thing that allowed our old personas to disappear forever in everyone else's eyes so… we all looked completely different. He wouldn't even recognize me.

To each other we were all still Max, Liz, Michael, and Isabel but to everyone else we truly were Cameron, Melaina, Daniel, and Kayla. I just wished that everyone could see me the way that I saw myself sometimes and that … Liz Parker could truly exist in this world again and be promised to Jason, be wearing his ring, and have a simple yet completely banal, predicable life.

Max hadn't asked about why it was missing yet. He probably just assumed that a new identity, a new life meant a life without Jason. It almost did. Being wrapped in this new life and being this _close _to Max without actually being with him made me almost forget anything else.

"Mel!" One of my hall mates burst into the room without knocking. May stood in the doorway with a ton of books stacked in her arms. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked, staring at the blank screen of the notebook computer in front of me, trying to figure out why I had opened it to begin with.

"Our pre-test brunch and study session. Remember?"

"Oh … yeah." I answered lamely. "I thought the test wasn't until next week." I answered, knowing that I couldn't have spaced out that much that I was a week behind in everything.

"We're doing everything a week in advance to stay on top of everything, remember? No procrastination … Sixty percent of the freshmen find themselves on academic probation after one semester here."

"Tell me why I chose to go to one of the toughest schools in the state?"

"Mel, they chose _you_." May reminded me, taking me by the hand and leading me from the room as I followed, still dazed and confused.

"You really don't have any recollection of our many conversations about this?" May wondered as I just nodded before she gave me a lecture about how "absentminded" I was being. May was already preparing for the GRE and LSAT. She really wanted to go to law school, but the GRE would be for "fun."

I just nodded and smiled, submitting to whatever she said. After all, I owed my current success in college so far to her.

* * *

**-Maria-**

I could feel Kalain watching me. Even with my eyes closed, I knew that that was what he was doing and I was terrified to open my eyes and see him looking back at me. It didn't matter what time it was or if I had somewhere else that I needed to be, I just had to avoid seeing him looking at "Gisella" that way.

I heard him sigh and then start to move away and prematurely opened my eyes.

"Did I wake you?" He wondered, appearing in front of me shirtless.

"I guess so." I lied, trying to yawn and pretend like I still felt tired when all I felt was guilty. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine." Kalain answered, pulling back his bushy brown hair with a headband.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, I had to face waking up to Kalain, but I hadn't missed my classes or anything yet.

"Good." I nodded, sitting up suddenly. "I have to get ready to leave and go to class…"

"You can shower here." He offered. "You left some things here last time and I--"

"Oh yeah." I smirked. "That was the reason that I came here last night, wasn't it?" I wondered out loud. I had come here to tell Kalain that it was over and that I wanted my things, but I didn't get that far. I told him I came to get my things, but seeing him soaking wet from an afternoon swim changed my mind and I spent the rest of the day with him.

"Was that the only reason?" He wondered, refusing to put on a shirt, which I hated. I didn't want to see any part of his body, much less his skin which reminded me of everything we'd done.

"Yeah." I responded coldly, hopping out of the bed and tugging on the shirt that covered less than half of my body. No wonder why he was shirtless … I was wearing _his _clothes. "Look, this was really … fun." I stared him directly in the eyes, telling myself that I wasn't hurting his feelings. I convinced myself that for a moment, this was just a line in a script that I had to do and it worked. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What do you mean …" Kalain's expression first read hurt surprise, but quickly changed to coolness. "All we're doing is hooking up." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I feel cheap just coming around and spending the night with you randomly."

"Scared that your boyfriend might find out?" He joked, opening one of the drawers in his room and pulling out a new pair of pants, changing in front of me and not bothering to show that he felt any short of shame whatsoever.

"No." I answered abruptly, trying not to be distracted by the briefs he was wearing and what was beneath them.

"Boyfriends?"

"I don't have _boyfriends_. What kind of girl do you think I am?" My voice rose as I prepared to hear him say what I had been thinking all along.

"I really don't know anything about you Giselle except … you're _fun _to 'hang out' with." He smiled charmingly.

"Look, I just don't feel right doing this." I explained, still pulling on his shirt.

"You're gonna stretch it out but … don't worry about it. You can have it." He offered, leaving the room again and returning with a bag of my things. "See you around."

"Yeah." I nodded with a sigh. I definitely _would _be seeing him. Kalain was one of the models that we used in one of my fashion design classes. He wasn't _my _model, but I had already picked him to be in my mini-showing at the end of the semester. Oh well.

* * *

**-Michael (Daniel)-**

"So what kind of kiss was it?" I asked Maxwell who just looked at his hands and tried to downplay it like he did with everything.

"Is it wrong for me to pursue her now that the fiancé is out of the picture?" He wondered as I shrugged.

"Do whatever the hell you want. Don't you realize who we are now? You're _Cameron_ and I'm _Daniel_. We're normal people now. No one is after us."

"Not yet."

"Not unless any of us try to make contact with anyone from our past life." I answered for him.

"You and Isabel are the only ones who would do that."

"Why would I? You're the one with parents you left behind."

"Danny, I'm not the one who left behind a girlfriend."

"She's not coming back." I shrugged it off almost getting used to being called Danny all the time. It was like having a nickname even though Michael and Daniel were in no way connected. "And I would never go look for her. I couldn't even find her if I wanted to."

"Li—Melaina probably could."

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm over Maria."

"Then why haven't you been dating or seeing anyone since we got here?" Max complained as I just shrugged.

"Busy at the shop. I work 14 hour days."

"That's just to keep yourself from thinking about her." He answered.

"Bull shit. You act like I never go out."

"You don't."

"I am tonight." I pulled out a flier that Ava had given to me. "I'm V.I.P … want to go with me?"

"That requires having money which--"

"Don't worry about it Cameron. I'll take care of you this time." I offered. Finally, a boy's night out. No Liz, Maria, or Isabel to cause drama with their girly-ness or make slaves of Max and I. We were completely free.

* * *

**--Maria (Giselle)-**

Super busy. I was super busy and had been putting it off for a while. But now that I had taken care of the things with Kalain, there was absolutely nothing left to distract me from getting these designs done. I had so brilliantly decided to take a fashion design class 'for fun' on top of my interior decorating classes which was an insane idea.

Interior design seemed to be too boring for this new person that I was. Giselle Bianchi was this super-hot New York-Jersey chick who stood out in a crowd without really trying, not just another predictable Martha Stewart.

I rushed into the design building, knowing that I was going to get flack for being late again. We were fitting our models and casting any additional ones that were needed. I didn't even want to think about the fact that I had left my design sketches at Kalain's and some of my patterns too.

I just needed to slip in and out before anyone could say anything. I entered through the back way, as usual and slid into the empty chair as quietly as I could. It was in the middle of the table, so it was already pretty obvious that I was late.

Maybe I could make up something like … I was sick or … traffic?

"You finally got here bioch. You've been in the bathroom for half an hour."

"Thanks." Maria whispered back to her friend, Leroy. "What have I missed?"

"From the looks of things … a much needed eyebrow plucking." He joked as I searched for her compact.

"Really?"

"Look at yourself later. We're casting the final models."

"Yeah, about that …" My voice trailed off as Kalain stepped in front of us. I was wondering why he was here when I had already cast him for my mini show, but then I remembered that this was a required project for school.

The other thing I booked him for was for a joint mini-show that Ailina, Yumiko, and I were putting on together. Three fierce ladies pulling together for one vision.

"Wow, he's a hottie." Leroy whispered as I just nodded and tried not to get distracted. I knew his body better than anyone on the panel and I also knew that it was as close to perfect as a male model could get.

"I want this one." One of the other girls whispered at the table, but I had already scribbled his name down. After the models left, we would all be fighting over the best ones.

As we took a short break, I tried to calm down and stop getting flustered, but I every time I saw Kalain, I kept picturing him naked. I grabbed a can of green tea from the table in one of the back rooms where they had snacks for everyone.

As I searched for a straw and as I placed it into the can, I bumped into whoever was standing behind me. "Excuse me."

"Hey Giselle." It was Kalain.

"Oh hi. How are things?" I hadn't talked to him for at least three weeks.

"Good."

"That's great." I answered back. "Nice talking to you." I walked past him to avoid more awkward conversation.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kalain called me back.

"What do you want?" I turned back around, giving his attitude and only revealing my nervousness by biting my lower lip.

"You left something at my house … your sketches and stuff."

"Oh my God." I answered, in surprise. "I didn't even realize that it was missing. Thanks."

"So, are you going to choose me for your casting or what?"

"You're in high demand and Leroy almost always gets what he wants so … we'll see." I shrugged it off, suddenly aware of just how lonely I felt in this new life.

**

* * *

**

**-Liz-**

"So how long have you two been courting?" May asked, handing me a Frappuccino. I didn't even know what was in this thing, but it she said it worked and I trusted her.

"Courting? What _is _that?"

"How long have you been dating?" She rephrased for me.

"He and I didn't _court_. We aren't courting. There's absolutely nothing there." I denied it, flipping through the book we had been assigned to read for next week. Three hundred pages. Kill me now.

"I haven't known you that long, but every girl here has a thing for Taylor and when he talked to you, you barely looked up at him. So either you're attached or you're a lesbian. I completely don't see the latter especially since I have this amazing gay-dar--"

"Gay-dar?"

"Yeah. It works for males and females and anything in between." She joked as smiled happy that we had moved on away from Max.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Who is he and how long?"

"Cameron Avery." I sighed, giving in. "We haven't known each other that long, but I'd trust him with my life … in fact … he's saved my life more than once."

"Oooh. That sounds positively romantic." May probed for more details. "So, why don't you pleased about it? You said his name like he was completely insignificant … possibly a stranger."

"We can't be together. It's really … complicated, but he came by last night and--"

"You two were intimate together?"

"No. Why would you … I'm a virgin." I breathed finally.

"Oh wow … I thought I was the only one." She grinned back at me. "But you're older than me so I don't feel so bad about it… so finish the story."

"Story? There's nothing to tell. I'm in college and he's not. We live in different worlds and when we _were _together it felt like we were killing everything around us by being together so … we can't."

"But something happened last night?"

"We just kissed … a lot." I answered, feeling guilty about Jason again. As I continued to gush, I started to remember how good it felt to have a girlfriend to be totally honest with.

May was no Maria and baffled me sometimes when she threw out words like perspicacious and started saying things to me in Farsi, like I understood her, but she was better than what I had had up to now which was no one.

* * *

**~Michael (Daniel)~**

I was finally off from work. A fourteen hour day again and the first thing I wanted to do was get a smoke. In fact, it was the only thing that I wanted to do and a new bad habit that I picked up since becoming Daniel.

Maria would've hated it and complained like hell about it and that's mostly why I did it. It was a way to distance me from her, making this new person a stranger to her so if … by some way we did meet up again, I'd feel nothing to her or something, but this was so—

"Hey. You smoke too?" Ava walked out of one of the rooms in the apartment. "I thought it was just me." She laughed, looking at me boldly. No matter what the situation, she never looked away from me, never.

I shrugged in response and just tossed her a lighter in response.

"No matches?" She wondered. "I'm sort of a matches girl. I like the way the fire feels when it's so close to my skin that I can feel the heat. It's not like a lighter you know. It's less time, wilder--"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because youse the most like me. These other motherfu—goodie two shoes doesn't get it. Youse trouble. Like me." Ava answered. "Is it just me or do I suck with this neutral accent?" She joked.

"Hm." I nodded, turning away from her, but she was right. Max, Isabel, and Liz were from this completely different universe … one where I had never quite fit into.

"You ain't gota talk to me, but I need someone to talk with… do you think we're safe now?"

"From who?"

"From Rath and them? I mean, you think if I tried to reach out to Zan, justhimandnobodyelse, do you think it would be okay or just stupid?"

"Ava." I took her shoulders suddenly so that I could get a good look at her. "You can't contact Zan anymore than I can Maria or Max can with his parents. You asked to come with us, you _begged _to be included in our life. Well, here it is." I let go of her suddenly. "You can't back out now."

"I ain't tryin to back out I'm just sayin … I really miss Zan."

"Why? Isn't he the guy who--"

"Beat my ass? Yeah. He beat me to the ground and I took it like it was nothin', but he's my soulmate even if he is a little screwed up."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you might be wrong about the soulmate thing? Maybe there's someone else out there for you?"

"Only if Is was one of them chicks from those Lifetime movies. Youse only out one chance at love. Zan's mine and I can't let 'em go."

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: Review. _This is My Reality _has been completed so check it out. Luv. --NL)  
**


End file.
